


Unscripted

by A_P_Hatter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/M, HS AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_P_Hatter/pseuds/A_P_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha tries her best to unleash her ultimate plan in order to get the very oblivious Jaune to notice her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscripted

“Hey Jaune, you ready?” Pyrrha asked as she sat on the makeup room counter.

Jaune looked up from his script trying to get ready but still feeling nervous as hell. He tried to talk but sighed and sat down next to her leaning against the mirror. “As ready as I'll ever be.”

Both Jaune and Pyrrha had joined the second season of theatre around the same time. Jaune had been encouraged by his theatre fanatic parents. Where as Pyrrha had joined because she wanted to try something outside of her sports. Neither of them had really any experience in acting and yet they had both managed to get the lead roles. 

Over the past few months working on the play the two of them had gotten a lot closer. I mean sure Jaune knew Pyrrha before, but then again who didn't, she's this famous sports star known widely amongst her peers, and he was just known as the class clown. But being the two leads they had to work together, a lot. They had gone through so much work together, blocking, director's notes, stumbling and messing up lines (that being more on Jaune’s part). And when Jaune couldn't get this one scene down Pyrrha had helped him. Both of them had become super close, it didn’t help that they were both in the same grade, and now the thing they had worked so hard on was coming to an end.

Nora sauntered in stopping when she saw the two sitting on the counter together. “Uhmm…. I'm not interrupting anything am i?” She asked with a smile.

“No, Nora you're fine.” Pyrrha said almost a little disappointed.

“Okay, great.” Nora said cheerily as she looked over to Jaune and tried not to laugh. “Ah- uhm.. Jaune? You're not… you're not going on stage like that are you?” 

“Yeah, why?” Jaune asked wondering if there was something wrong with his costume.

“Because, you're uh… Missing a little something. Ya know, like pants.” Nora said still trying to refrain from laughing.

“Call time everybody! Get in costume and get on stage!!” Ruby yelled as she ran through the halls to alert people, she ran into the makeup room to make sure everyone heard her. “Quick last minute run throughs, gu- uhhh…. Jaune? Nice boxers, but..?” Nora exploded into a laughing fit earning her a glare from the pantsless and a funny look from the stage manager and Pyrrha.

“Sorry… haha… I'm just… hehehaha… imma go.” Nora said, er at least tried to say, in between laughs.

“Jaune pants?” Ruby asked

“I know. I was just about to go put pants on.”

“Perfect.” Ruby left before yelling, “And put on makeup after the meetup!!”

Jaune sighed and got off of the makeup counter. “ See you on stage, Pyrrha.”

“Okay.” Pyrrha said with a slight smile as Jaune went to go put pants on. Nora slipped back in trying not to laugh again.

“Soo… you guys together together yet?” Nora asked leaning on the counter next to Pyrrha.

“No, not yet. He's completely oblivious.” She said with a frown.

“You want me to talk some sense into him?” Nora said cracking her knuckles with an evil smile.

“No. No, it's okay i have a plan. And i have a feeling everyone is going to love it.”

“Need any help?”

“Actually, i do. I need you to alert Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Ren what i'm going to do.” Pyrrha said with a smile as she wrote down her plan on a piece of paper and gave it to Nora.

Nora read it and smiled. “Oohh, Pyrrha you are an adorable cupcake. I’ll go tell them.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh. Wait.” Nora said pausing next at the door as Pyrrha hopped off of the counter and walked with Nora. “ So why didn't you tell Jaune that he wasn't wearing pants?”

“He has a cute butt i couldn't help it.” Pyrrha shrugged as they reached the doors to the wings. “ Now go tell them. Please.”

“ Gotchu! Oh and break a leg!!” Nora said as she ran off.

~~ Two hours later~~

“Five minutes to places.” Ruby yelled down the hall.

“Thank you five.” Pyrrha said as she finished putting on her makeup. She turned around to see Weiss helping out Jaune with his makeup. “How are you doing, Jaune?”

“Still nervous, but i'm managing.” He said a little shaky. “What about you?”

“I'm good. It's kind of hard for me to get too nervous, you know, all that pressure from sports and what not.” She said quickly.

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled. “Okay, i am all done Jaune.” 

“Thanks, ice princess.”

Weiss stepped back and looked at him up and down. “You're ready, you better go to the wings you're in scene one.” 

“ ‘Kay. Thanks again.” Jaune got up, paused for a second, “Break a leg Pyrrha.”

“You too, Jaune.” She said with a smile as he walked out.

“ Okay listen. You're plan better work because i'm kind of tired with him pining over me. And i'm saying this, one, because i'm tired of him bothering ruby and i, and second i really want you two to get together.” Weiss said with a small smile.

“Thanks Weiss… Wait… Uhmm how'd you know about my plan?” 

“I caught Ruby making bets with everyone backstage. She thinks you're going to chicken out. I put twenty bucks on you going through with it.”

“Oh… alright?” Pyrrha said trying not to think about the fact that people were betting on her.

“Just stay confident...and break a leg.” Weiss said as she pushed Pyrrha out of the makeup room. 

“Thanks Weiss.” Pyrrha said as she walked to the left wing where she enters from.

~~ Fast forward to the last scene~~

“Marcelina, join me. You can be happy.” Jaune said as he took a step towards Pyrrha.

“But Claudio, I- I can't.” Pyrrha said as she looked out to the light. “ These people need me. They need a strong warrior to defeat the grim. And i don't expect you to understand that.”

“ Marce, i'm the prince i know what's best for these people.” He said as he grabbed her shoulders and faced her towards him. “And that's you joining me as my princess.”

“Claudio, that's what's best for you. Not for these people.” Pyrrha placed her lips on Jaune’s in a magical kiss. 

Jaune's face went red as he was internally screaming. That kiss wasn’t scripted. I would know. It was not scripted. What is she doing??! Pyrrha pulled away from the kiss. “B-b-but Marcelina.”

“Goodbye Claudio.” Pyrrha picked up her prop shield and ran off stage into the left wing. 

The lights faded as Jaune fell to his knees. The stage goes black and Jaune rushes off and waits for curtain call. After the cast did their call Jaune and Pyrrha went up together and took their individual bows. They waited for about a minute for the applause to die down before rushing off stage and back to the costume rooms. 

Pyrrha was already dressed and waiting in the hall for Nora as Jaune rushed out. “What was that?!”

“Hm?” Pyrrha looked up surprised.

“That-that that kiss. It wasn't in the script!!” Jaune said flustered.

“I know.”

“Wait… Why?” Jaune asked right as Nora came out of the dressing room.

“You are so hopeless.” Nora said standing in between Pyrrha and Jaune. “She likes you,so she kissed you as a way to let you know and what not.”

“Nora!” Pyrrha said her face turning red.

“What? Like you were going to tell him yourself?” She asked raising an eyebrow. “Anyways there’s going to be a cast party at Ruby’s house and you two are invited. So you two finish talking and ill be outside.” She said as she left the hallway.

“Is that true?” Jaune asked turning to her.

“Yeah…” 

Jaune held out his pinkie. “Together together?”

“Together together.” She said grabbing his pinkie with hers and letting their hands drop between them.

“Yes!!” The rest of the cast yelled from behind the door.


End file.
